Projectiles usually include a propulsion system and a guidance system that commands the propulsion system in order to direct the projectile toward a destination. Projectiles also commonly include energy collection systems (e.g., optical systems) that collect and direct light to a sensor that provides data to the guidance system. Based on the data received from the sensor the guidance system provides appropriate commands to the propulsion system.
Conventional optical systems typically include restraining structures that limit the movement of the components within the optical assembly during the operational life of the projectile. One of the drawbacks with existing restraining structures is that they occupy a relatively large amount of valuable space within a projectile thereby limiting the amount of ordinance and/or propellant that can be put in the projectile.
Another drawback with conventional restraining structures is that they provide little or no shielding from heat and/or stray light. Historically, additional components were required in order to perform these shielding functions.